Los Sacrificios Humanos de Minato
by Bloody Alexa Dark Raven
Summary: Basado en la cancion Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia le cambie el nombre para que tenga mas sentido n.nU
1. Sueño

Alexa: Si nuevo fic y ahora...

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío y tampoco Vocaloid ni sus canciones

Alexa: Blabla- los personajes hablan

Alexa: chocolate - susurros

Alexa()-pensamientos

DarkRaven: Para empezar tenemos una nueva imagen y en nuestro otro fic esta imagen no cuenta

Alexa: cierto aquí tengo el fleco en estilo emo y rubio y resto de mi cabello es negro aun pero ahora tengo dos coletas que me llegan mas arriba de la rodilla y mis ojos son verdes n.n

DarkRaven: y por mi tengo el fleco en estilo emo también y es naranja y el resto de mi cabello es negro en una versión mas peinada del cabello de L y mis ojos son rojos

Alexa: desde cuando son rojos

DarkRaven: desde ahora

**LOS SACRIFICIOS HUMANOS DE NARUTO**

En un lugar donde so lo hay oscuridad y solo se ven flotando objetos de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores vivía una pequeña sueño, nadie sabia quien la había soñado, y la pequeña sueño pensó

Alexa: No se que hacer llevo viviendo muchos años y quien me soñó ya no me recuerda no se quien es si sigo así desapareceré para siempre no quiero que todos me olviden debo pensar en algo rápido- dijo una Alexa de cinco años con el cabello que describió arriba usando un vestido tipo Lolita verde con blanco y sin zapatos

La pequeña sueño pensó y pensó hasta que encontró la solución

Alexa: Talvez, talvez podría encerrar a la gente en mi interior a si me recordarían siempre- dice Alexa con la sonrisa aterradora y empieza a escoger a su primer victima

DarkRaven: lo se muy corto pero esto es como la introducción cierto mini Alexa

Alexa: no me digas a si y por que soy yo la niñita malvada

DarkRaven: por que yo digo hasta el próximo capitulo

REVIW ?


	2. El Primer Minato

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Sasuke (que mala suerte T.T)

Alexa: Blabla- los personajes hablan

Alexa: chocolate - susurros

Alexa ()-pensamientos

DarkRaven: Me disculpo por la tardanza pero estado ocupada Mini-Alexa quien será la primera victima

Alexa: NO ME LLAMES A SI! Y la primera será Sakura

DarkRaven: QUEE! SAKURA! PERO ELLA NO ES NO SE PARECE A MEIKO!

Alexa: Pero tiene el pelo rosa se y es lo que importa

DarkRaven: Como sea terminemos con esto

**LOS SACRIFICIOS HUMANOS DE NARUTO**

En un campo de batalla donde los gritos de dolor y el choque de las espadas es lo único que se oye y los cadáveres ensangrentados cubren la mayoría del suelo Sakura quien usa un vestido parecido al de Alicia pero en rojo un mandil blanco cubierto en sangre botas cafes y una espada en su mano derecha mata a los enemigos que se le acercan

Sakura(Sera que acaso este será el final….. no aun podemos ganar)- Todo alrededor de Sakura se vuelve blanco y Alexa aparece enfrente de ella

Alexa: Hola n.n

Sakura: Que?

Alexa: Que? Cuando te encuentras con alguien debes decir hola o estoy equivocada?

Sakura: Tu… este lugar es peligroso las niñas no deberían estar aquí

Alexa: Yo no soy una niña eh vivido miles de años mas que tu

Sakura: Si entiendo, entiendo pero tienes que irte de aquí- Sakura toma el brazo de Alexa para llevarla a un lugar seguro

Alexa: No quiero por que vine aquí con un propósito

Sakura( Que?... que es lo que quiere decir con eso?)

Alexa: Oye Sakura quieres ser mi amiga n.n

Sakura y Alexa son trasportadas a un reino medieval y los únicos ruidos que se oyen son de personas hablando

Sakura: Huh? Pero donde estoy?- dice Sakura mirando a todos lados

Alexa: Este lugar es mi mundo es un sueño y el hecho de que tu puedas verlo significa que también es tuyo

Sakura: Que estas diciendo? Que esta pasando? Quien eres tu?

Alexa: Yo soy un sueño me lo han preguntado muchas veces solo se que soy el sueño de alguien bueno eso no importa lo que importa es que quiero que te conviertas en Minato

Sakura: Minato?

Alexa: Si Minato si te conviertes en Minato podría sacarte de aquí por eso Sakura esfuersate- diciendo lo ultimo con una aterradora sonrisa infantil Alexa desaparece

Sakura: Oye espera! Un segundo quien es Minato y como puedo volver!- Sakura grita pero era demasiado tarde Alexa ya se había ido

Sakura( Que hago ahora? Minato….. quien será?)

¿?- Oye señorita quieres jugar conmigo mi nombre es Ayako- Le dice un niña de cinco años de cabello rubio y corto de ojos azules

Sakura: No tengo tiempo de jugar ( Cierto! Minato) disculpa tu sabes algo de Minato- Sakura le pregunta a Ayako

Ayako: Minato? Um yo no se nad- Ayako se queda callada un momento y sus ojos azules se vuelven verdes y se parecen a los de Alexa y empiza a actuar de una forma extraña-….. Minato yo e escuchado sobre el

Sakura: De verdad! Quien es?

Ayako: Minato… es… la … verdad…..una persona que….. que siempre recordara este mundo hehehe- Ayako sonríe de la misma forma que sonrio Alexa antes de desaparecer

Sakura ante esto corre lo mas rápido que puede tratando de alejarse de Ayako

Sakuar(Que fue eso? Que esta pasando? Quien es Minato? Recordar? Que se supone que recuerde? Yo no puedo quedarme en este mundo para siempre)- y EN LO QUE Sakura corre recurada algo

**FLASHBACK**

Alexa: Si te conviertes en Minato podría sacarte de aquí

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sakura después de recordar lo que le dijo lo que le dijo Alexa deja de correr y mira el suelo su fleco cubriéndole la cara

Sakura: Claro hehehe ya se como salir de este mundo ¿Quién es Minato? A mi eso no me interesa porque si todas las personas excepto por mi desaparecieran de este mundo- Sakura levanta la mirada y en su cara esta la clara muestra de que se ha vuelto loca- YO SERIA MINATO!- Grita Sakura unos metros mas atrás en donde Sakura se encuentra Alexa aparece mirando a Sakura con preocupación

Alexa: Esto es algo distinto a lo que tenia planeado se suponía que ella debería quedarse aquí para siempre bueno tendre que traer a otro humano

Owowowowoowowowowowo

DarkRaven: por fiiiin

Sakura: Entonces me volvi ¿loca por que?

Alexa: si no te gusto este capitulo odiaras mas el que sigue

Sakura: Porque?

DarkRaven: Ya lo sabras


End file.
